


A Crow’s Element

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action— Maybe, Akaashi explaining shit, Akiteru bought him new ones anyway, Assistant Akaashi Keiji, Chosen One Bokuto Koutarou, Chosen One Iwaizumi Hajime, Chosen One Kuroo Tetsurou, Fighting, Fox Mage Tsukishima Kei, Hunger Games, KEI LOST HIS GLASSES, Kei is stubborn, M/M, Mages, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Quirks, Really stubborn, Some Guy Named Hayato appears, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: One day, Kuroo invited Bokuto and Iwaizumi to his house to play some games. The game Kuroo especially wants to play is "A Crow's Element", which was a game Kenma lend to him. The only reason why Kuroo wanted to play it is because the blonde guy with glasses on the cover immediately caught his attention.When his friends came over, and they played it, they got sucked into the game. In order to complete it and return, they needed to defeat a demon king and lift up a curse.---I am so sorry if you love Ushiwaka, I do too, but Ima make him a demon king ;-;Used to be: If only characters like you were real!*Currently on hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited, Idk why.

"Yoo, come over and let's play some video games!" Kuroo says happily, holding a specific game in his hand and a phone to his ear on the other hand. "Ehhh? I wanna play volleyball today!" Bokuto whined, and you can definitely imagine him pouting.

"I don't mind. You should come too, Bokuto-san, it wouldn't hurt to try a little," Iwaizumi says, who was also in the call. Bokuto whined once again, then says, "Fine! I'm only going because Iwaizumi says so, you two better join me for volleyball later!" Bokuto says as the two chuckled and says yes.

Kuroo ended the call, then looked at the game on his hand. Honestly, he only wanted to play it because the blonde guy with glasses caught his attention, and Kuroo didn't want to play it alone.

* * *

After a while, both Iwaizumi and Bokuto arrived at the same time and greeted Kuroo. They walked to Kuroo's room with snacks and started right away, "My parents aren't here today, so we can play as long as we want!" Kuroo says and did thumbs up.

"Great! So... Only 3 people are allowed to play?" Bokuto says and took a controller as Kuroo put the disc of the game in, then also grabbed a a controller and nodded. Iwaizumi was looking at the cover of the game, and a boy with brown hair caught his eye. Iwaizumi scoffed because he looked stupid, yet, beautiful.

"Iwaizumi? Grab a controller!" Bokuto says and pouted, throwing his fist up and down like a debating parade. Iwaizumi just simply nodded, set down the game cover down and grabbed a controller.

The tv they were going to use for the game opened, then it said "start' which Kuroo clicked, then it was obviously three players. It had three screens, two on top, one of the bottom. Kuroo was on the bottom, so he obviously was player one.

What was amazing is that you get to choose your own outfits and weapons, but you can't choose the same. All the outfits were pretty plain too.

Kuroo chose an outfit that had a red plain t-shirt, and plain black shorts.

Bokuto chose an outfit that is sorta the same as Kuroo's, but different color. It was a green-white striped shirt, and plain white shorts.

Iwaizumi's outfit was almost the same also, but again, different. It was a bright blue t-shirt, and plain darker blue shorts.

Yes, all their shorts reaches to their knees. 

Their armor were all the same, and of course, they are made of leather. Kuroo's was black, Bokuto's was gray, and Iwaizumi's was silver.

"I wonder why it didn't ask us our names or how we should look like," Iwaizumi says as Kuroo clicked "Start"

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi and raised a brow, then Kuroo realized something and shouted, "Holy crap! Iwaizumi!" He says and pointed at Iwaizumi, who was slowly turning into dust and heading to the tv, "Cut the wire!" Bokuto panicked, Iwaizumi was just cussing.

Kuroo ripped the wire for the tv and game, but it continued, Bokuto was next, and then Kuroo. The room was now empty.

* * *

Kuroo opened his eyes, and he was on the ground. He shook his head and looked around, then saw his friends on the ground next to him, then he went to shake them to wake them up.

Iwaizumi woke up, then Bokuto, they both shook their head and then looked around, "Where are we?" Iwaizumi asks as Kuroo shrugged, "When I awoke, I saw us all here..." Kuroo says.

"Ah, I hear a waterfall, let's go there for help!" Bokuto says as he got up and ran to the direction of the waterfall, "Ah wait, dood!" Kuroo says as they got up and followed.

Bokuto got to the waterfall first, then saw a boy with black hair, green eyes and he looked pretty, in Bokuto's eyes. So much perfection that Bokuto tripped. The boy jumped a little and looked at Bokuto. Bokuto had his first love at first sight.

"Bokuto!" Kuroo and Iwaizumi says, catching up and found Bokuto and the boy, "That was fast," The boy says, he didn't make any expressions, but he meant it.

"Uhm, what? What do you mean?" Iwaizumi says with a pokerface, "I was actually waiting for you guys, please follow me, you want to get out of here, right?" The boy asks, and the other three boys looked at each other, then at the boy and nodded, then followed him.

"I am Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji, the king would be so happy to meet you right now, so we must hurry over," Akaashi says as the boys were just confused.

"This is uh-- A game, right? Maybe a game where we get sucked into, then npc players come out of nowhere?" Iwaizumi asks.

"I'm not a npc, I'm real," Akaashi says and glanced at Iwaizumi and the boys, "You're in a parallel world, we're real, so is the game. So..." Akaashi says and stopped, turning to the boys. The boys immediately stopped in their place and stood still.

"You must be Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Iwaizumi Hajime, no?" Akaashi asks as Bokuto nodded, "That's us!"

"How did you know?" Kuroo asks and made a creeped out face, "Like I said, the king is waiting for you. That must definitely mean something-- Okay, let me be straight, you guys are the chosen ones," Akaashi says as the boys blinked, then letted out confusion.

Akaashi facepalmed, sighing, then says, "Chosen ones, as in the heros who will save our world, the king knew you three would come today."

"Okay, one question, I get that but uhm-- What are we gonna exactly do? Save your world, and then? What would happen to this world if we leave?" Iwaizumi asks.

Akaashi gave Iwaizumi a book, then turned and kept walking, "Once you save the world, this world will collapse," Akaashi says.

Bokuto gasped and Iwaizumi and Kuroo just hit him to shut up, though they were shock their selves.

"Of course, the world WILL collapse once you three leave after saving the world, but if you die on your way, then you can't return, and the world will still be under a curse," Akaashi explained.

"A curse?" Iwaizumi asks, "What's the point of saving this world, if the world is gonna collapse anyways...?!" Kuroo also asked.

"We're all prepared, for the soon collapsed world, the king asked everyone's opinions, they wore the same answer. The people, village, animals, everything, and everything are ready," Akaashi says and sighed, looking up, "Including me," he says.

Iwaizumi opened the book while Bokuto was just feeling pity for them, then Iwaizumi started, "This world is under a demon's curse, the demon king wants everything, that's why we are prepared for our chosen ones to save our world, and collapse," Iwaizumi says, then raised a brow, "So detailed, did the king write this?" Iwaizumi asks as Akaashi nodded.

"Then, isn't it best if we make memories with each other before we leave?" Kuroo says and narrowed his eyes. Akaashi stopped for a moment, then slightly smiled and walked again, "Go ahead."

"Ah! The kingdom! A villaggeee!" Bokuto says excitedly, pointing at it, "Whoa, amazing!" Iwaizumi says, his jaws dropped.

"I'm just asking, but does the king have any relatives?" Kuroo asks as they headed to the village.

"The king has a son, Oikawa Tooru," Akaashi says and walked to the gates of the village, "Akaashi-san! Welcome back! Are those the chosen ones?!" A dirty blonde man says and grinned, "Ah Konoha, you're on duty today? And yes, they are," Akaashi says and nodded.

Konoha grinned and waved, "Hello! I heard about you guys! We can finally have peace again if the demon dies! Well, besides the part that the world and the GAME will fall apart," Konoha says and narrowed his eyes.

"Game? You didn't say that!" Bokuto says as Akaashi looked at him and blinked, "Is that so? My bad," Akaashi says and sweatdropped.

"Well, come in!" Konoha says and opened the gates. The four walked in, then Kuroo saw two boys, who also are guarding the gates, are fighting. Akaashi noticed, then says, "Hinata, Kageyama, please stop fighting already."

Hinata and Kageyama immediately stopped, then bowed to Akaashi, "We're sorry!" They said, then Kageyama glared at Hinata, "It was your fault," He whispered, "What?! It was you too!" Hinata whispered back, "You two, really," Akaashi says and kept walking, and the boys followed.

The boys saw kids playing and people working, families eating together and couples walking around, everything was peaceful.

"What a peaceful village," Kuroo says as the other two boys nodded in agreement.

Now, they were walking to the castle.

The guards opened the gate for them, and you can see the king at the throne, talking with someone, "I'm telling you Tooru! You can't go!" The king says, "But father! I can't always stay and do nothing! At least let me do something as a person, not as your son, or as a prince!" The guy, Tooru says.

"Wait, Tooru? The king's son?" Iwaizumi whispered as Akaashi nodded.

Tooru's back was facing them, so they couldn't see him, but Iwaizumi recognized the brown hair.

"Oh, Keiji," The king says. Tooru jumped a little, then turned his head to the boys, he had slight tears in his eyes.

Iwaizumi's eyes widen slightly, then remembered he saw him in the cover of the game, and now, his heart was beating a lot, he actually saw him, the stupid but beautiful boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Bokuto, And Iwaizumi meets Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh! I can’t believe I was excited for this! And sorry not sorry, Kei won’t be showing up yet, I’m so sorry—

Everyone in the room stood in silence, then Tooru suddenly stood up and turned, wiping his tears before just leaving the lobby, “Tooru...!” The king called out, but the prince didn’t listen and turned, disappearing.

The king just sighed before looking at Akaashi, “Ah Keiji, you’re here— Oh!” The king says, looking at the three boys that were behind Akaashi with a “o”

”Are those the chosen ones?!” The King says and got up from his throne and immediately walked over. The three didn’t budge where they were and watched the shorter king (he’s the same height as Iwaizumi tbh) walk over.

Akaashi just nodded and moved out the way for the King. The king stood next to Akaashi, but facing the three who were in confusion. “You three are finally here! I am so happy!” The King says and grinned, it was pretty comforting.

”Uh— Yeah, so mind explaining why did WE have to get sucked in here?” Iwaizumi says bluntly, honestly not caring if he is being polite.

”Hey, it’s the king you’re talking to...” Akaashi says in a calm tone, but it also sounds like he doesn’t care either.

”No no, he’s right, Keiji...” The King says, looking at Akaashi, shaking his head slightly and looked back at he boys, “You three were chosen because you were a pride,” The King says.

The three boys raised a brow, looking at each other, then at the King, “A pride?” Kuroo spoked. The King just nodded and smiled again. For a King, he has such a comforting smile.

“We’ve been watching you guys in your world, you basically did everything we wanted you to! Helping people, sacrificing your time for other people, being considerate to the people you don’t even know! Lots of stuff!” The king explains, his arms stretched in excitement.

”Those are the kind of chosen ones we wants!” The King says and grinned, he seemed really happy about all these kind of stuff.

”How come three though?” Iwaizumi says and pointing at his friends, them himself, “We couldn’t decide which should come,” The King says and blinked,but continued to smile.

”I know you guys are confused and have questions, but I’ll answer it all after you guys eat, get your room and change after a bath!” The King says, then turned to Akaashi who is still next to him, “Keiji.”

Akaashi turned to the King with his usual bored face and raised a brow, “Bring these three to the kitchen and let them decide what they want to eat, then give them a bath and their room,” The King says.

Akaashi just nodded before turning to the three, “Follow me,” He has and then turned and walked ahead. Kuroo, Bokuto, And Iwaizumi just followed.

The kitchen wasn’t very far from the lobby, they only took a right turn, then after walking a few feet, there was a door on the left that was open, and you can smell food.

”Ohh— I smell... Meat..!” Bokuto says, his nose twitching, then his eyes began to sparkle, then ran and peeks through the door. 

There was a big table in the middle of the kitchen, and there was food there. The food was rice with meat ontop, then with some fresh looking vegetables around it. The meat looked well-cooked and it was into pieces spread around the rice. The vegetables were the same as the meat, but placed around the rice.

The other two boys were also peeking, and Akaashi just blinked like they’re dumb. Bokuto was drooling, his eyes still sparkling, while Kuroo and Iwaizumi were just scanning the kitchen, then Kuroo saw the food too and also drooled.

Cookers were walking around and placed more of the food that was on the table there, then whatever looked like the head cooker spots them, “Oh!” The head cooker says.

The head cooker had short pink-brown hair and a grin (a smug one) on his face, “Are you guys the chosen ones? Y’all hungry?” The headcooker asks.

”Are they?” A tall man appears next to “Makki” with the same grin as the headcooker.

”Yes they are, Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san,” Akaashi says with a slight nod, then Matsukawa and Hanamaki says in unison, “We told you to drop the honorifics.”

Akaashi blinked before just nodding, then turn to the three behind who were just examining Matsukawa and Hanamaki, “These two are the headcookers, Matsukawa, And Hanamaki,” Akaashi says.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki continued their grin and made peace signs, then put it down when Akaashi introduces the three chosen ones.

”Ah yes yes, we know! We got food for you! If you’re hungry, grab whatever, the prince will be here soon, so we gotta prepare his “special” food too,” Hanamaki says and bends the peace sign up and down, for the word “special.”

Iwaizumi’s heart slightly skipped when he heard the word “prince”, assuming it was the brown haired prince from earlier. Suddenly, someone walked into the kitchen with a shout, “maAKKIII!!”

”Oh, speaking of the devil,” Matsukawa says before just walking off, “Ah, Mattsun you traitor, I thought you loved me!” Hanamaki says with a pout, watching Matsukawa leave as the prince stomped over to him.

”Makki!” The prince, Tooru, called out again and stood in front of Hanamaki with a pout and arms crossed. Iwaizumi honestly thought that was kinda cute— What?

”Yes yes, Prince Tooru?” Hanamaki says before turning to the prince, “Don’t call me prince, just Tooru! Father won’t let me leave again!” Tooru says and huffed loudly, puffing both his cheeks.

Hanamaki just sweatdropped before turning to Tooru and grinned, “You can do it next time! Don’t ask when,” Hanamaki says and patted Tooru’s shoulder, “Mattsun and I prepared your milk bread, so eat that to calm down,” Hanamaki says as Toory just nodded.

”Uhm— Prince Tooru...?” Kuroo says and tilted his head so he can look at Tooru. Tooru was looking down, but when he heard his name, he looked up and over Hanamaki.

”Why were you crying earlier? And what do you mean leave?” Kuroo asks and narrowed his eyes, he knew it wasn’t his business, but he just had to.

Tooru frowned slightly before looking down again, “I’ve been locked up in this castle ever since I was born, I wasn’t allowed to go out, father is afraid something bad will happen to me...” Tooru says before looking up, and proudly says, “Of course I know I am beautiful, beautiful enough for them to kidnap me and rap- I mean, I just am!”

Iwaizumi’s left eye twitched, he didn’t deny the beautiful part, but why is he saying that confidently? That pissed Iwaizumi somehow and he wanted to fight back, but instead, he shot Tooru a slight glare and then looked away.

“Wow, just because of that? Don’t you have an assistant to always stay by your side or not?” Bokuto spoke. Tooru blinked at the boys before pointing at Akaashi, “My assistant is Keiji-chan, duh,” Tooru says.

The three boys opened their mouth to an ‘o’ and then nodded.

”Princ— I mean, Tooru, introduce yourself to them,” Akaashi says. Tooru just huffed again, “Introducing is such a pain!... But I guess I will!” Tooru says before his frown turned into a smile.

”Oikawa Tooru, son of Oikawa Satura! The most beautiful prince all around, of course! Call me Tooru if you want, I honestly don’t mind,” Tooru says and placed a hand on his chest before slightly bowing.

Iwaizumi made a “wtf” face while Kuroo and Bokuto just smiled, kind of looking confused.

Hanamaki had already left, yes, but he came back with a... milkbread? In a bag and gave it to Oikawa, “Oh- Yay, Makki!” Oikawa says and snatched the bag, opening it and chomped on the milkbread.

He gasped like he just thought of something and pulled the milkbread away from him, “I just thought of something...!” Tooru says, looking down, then looked at the chosen ones.

”Just asking, but when are you guys leaving?” Tooru asks and then took another bite of his milkbread.

The chosen ones looked at each other and then at Tooru with a shrug, “We literally came here without a warning,” Iwaizumi says and crossed his arms.

Tooru just made a “hm” sound, eating his milkbread in 3 big bites. He gulped when he ate the last one before saying, “Well, it was nice to know you! I feel a little better now, but I’m not giving up!” Oikawa says and grinned.

Iwaizumi felt like punching that smile somehow, Oikawa was bad for his health. Bokuto and Kuroo just nodded, so did Akaashi, then all of their stomachs (besides Oikawa) grumbled.

They all blinked before laughing loudly (besides Akaashi, he just giggled), so did Oikawa, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

After a minute or so, they all took a deep breath to calm down. Oikawa took a deep breath before giving a wide smile, it was like the kings, but way more refreshing and real, “You guys are funny,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo and Bokuto grinned back, while Iwaizumi was trying to calm his heart the fuck down. “Well, see you guys later,” Oikawa says and waved at them before leaving the door behind them.

They all watched him leave before Akaashi spoke up, “You guys are definitely hungry, so am I, so feel free to grab any food you see,” Akaashi says as the three boys nodded, and Akaashi walked off to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

Some of the cookers walked around the kitchen, cooking. Kuroo saw a cooker holding something tasty and walked to her. Bokuto was looking everything, drooling and his eyes sparkling. Iwaizumi saw a milkbread and tried it, wondering how tasty is it.

After whatever they are doing, they ate at the cookers room that is between two sinks in the kitchen. After eating, they went to take a bath, and it was refreshing.

After all that, they got to their room, which they are sharing. Bokuto and Kuroo jumped onto their beds, and Iwaizumi just walked to his. Iwaizumis bed was near the window, Kuroo was at the middle and Bokuto’s bed was near the door.

Then the king walked in, “Are you guys having a good time?” He says, knocking on the door twice.

”Ah- Yes, your majesty,” Iwaizumi says and got up, bowing slightly. The King almost panicked when Iwaizumi bowed, and says, “Please don’t be formal to me...! It’s me who should be formal to you.”

”You’re too kind,” Iwaizumi says and shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips. The King just smiled softly before turning to the rest of the boys, “Anyways, I know you guys have a lot of questions, of course, but then I want to explain your first quest before you go defeat the demon king...” The king says.

The three boys looked at each other, then the king and nodded, meaning he can go ahead and speak. The King gave a small smile before speaking up, “I want you to go and pick up a comrade,” The King says and took something out his pocket and gave it to Iwaizumi who was standing in front of him.

Iwaizumi took it. It was a scroll, so Iwaizumi opened it as Bokuto and Kuroo walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. The three began to read it in silence, then Kuroo spoke up first, “Pick up a mage?” He looked at the king.

The King nodded, “His name should be there, and there is a map... Just give him that scroll, since my signature is on the bottom, so he’ll know it’s me, then he can go with you guys,” The King says, before adding, “And I’m sure Keiji is a good friend of his, so I’m sure he’ll go.”

“Akaashi is good friends with this mage?! Wait— Akaashi is joining us?!” Bokuto gasped. The King sweatdropped before nodded, “Believe it or not, Keiji is plenty strong, he isn’t Oikawa’s assistant for nothing.”

The three nodded and said “true...” in unison.

“So, when do we leave?” Iwaizumi asks. “I thought now would be fine, but it’ll be dark soon, so I thought maybe tomorrow at noon?” The king replies, his thumb and index finger wrapped under his chin.

“So soon?” Bokuto says, he seems to be whining a little bit. “Ah- My bad, is that too soon?” The King panicked, and Iwaizumi just chuckled, shaking his head, “Of course not, Bokuto just whines a lot,” Iwaizumi says and sent a quick glare at Bokuto, who shivered and hid behind Kuroo immediately.

“Ah- Then tomorrow it is!” The king nods and smiled before looking at a clock in their room, then looked at the boys, “Now I must take my leave, I have paperwork to do, Keiji can tell you more information tomorrow.”

The three boys nodded and waved him bye, then the King turned to leave.

Little did they know, Oikawa was listening the whole time. Oikawa smiles to himself before turning to leave also before his father catches him eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that when I use “Tooru”, it changes to “Oikawa,” so my bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys go and pick up some mage named "Tsukishima Kei." And Oikawa is joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, KEI FINALLY SHOWS UP

It was the next day, and the boys already got ready. They were outside, waiting for Akaashi to come out, and then lead them. Meanwhile, Kuroo was staring at the opened scroll. Iwaizumi happened to notice and walked over to him from his horse he was supposed to ride on.

"Kuroo?" Iwaizumi says, and that seemed to startle Kuroo, who then dropped the scroll. Iwaizumi looked at the scroll and picked it up, then looked at the picture of the mage they were supposed to pick up, "Hey, isn't he...?" Iwaizumi looked at Kuroo.

Kuroo just nodded, "The guy on the game cover..." Kuroo says and walked next to Iwaizumi to also look at the scroll.

Kuroo can feel his heart beating, to think he just noticed now that the guy on the cover was their mage, to fight alongside with him. He felt excitement, but he had to contain it all in, he didn't want to feel like an idiot.

"Hey, Akaash- AND Prince Tooru?!" The two heard Bokuto, cheerful to "geh?!"

Iwaizumis head shot up and looked at Akaashi- and Oikawa who was now heading their way. Oikawa waved at Bokuto, then did a sign where he is telling Bokuto to quiet down.

Bokuto listened with a nod before the two reached over, "Prin- Tooru will be joining us in this journey," Akaashi says and pointed at Oikawa, who just smiled brightly in return. The three chosen were shocked and opened their mouth, Iwaizumi was the first to speak.

"I thought he can't leave?" Iwaizumi asks, then examined Oikawa head to two. He was wearing his armor, not heavy armor like those in games, but cheap armor, and there was a sword next to his hip.

"He can't," Akaashi says, still his usual expressionless face.

"Eh?" The three looked at Akaashi.

"He can't leave," Akaashi says again.

"Then why is... he joining us...?" Kuroo asks, pointing at Oikawa, "He is leaving in secret," Akaashi says and sighed, "I couldn't stop him, honestly."

Bokuto almost screamed what, but Iwaizumi noticed and covered his mouth, "Hey! This is a chance to at least see the outside world! I think getting lost out there with a few scars is better than staying in this castle in your room, trying to think of ideas to leave while chewing on bread!" Oikawa says, a huff came out as he put both his hands on his waist.

Kuroo blinked, once, twice, then laughed, "Honestly, I got to agree," Kuroo says, and Oikawa just nodded a couple times.

Again, Akaashi sighed as Iwaizumi pulled away from Bokutos mouth and screeched, "Gross!" He says, Bokuto's saliva on his hand and wiped it on Bokuto a couple times, and Bokuto just laughed in confidence.

Another sigh from Akaashi, but it sounded less stressful, "Anyways, I got to explain about what's gonna happen," Akaashi says, and all the other boys nodded.

The boys left, on their horses and out of town, Oikawa had to leave with Akaashi in a different route so he doesn't get caught, and his cloak kind of helped. When they reached outside, they began their journey.

So. Apparently, it takes hours to get to the mages place, and a day to get back to the town since they will have to take another route, so they plan to stay at the mages house for a day-- that is if he lets.

"Tsukishima Kei," Akaashi explained, holding the scroll Iwaizumi just handed him, "He is not only a mage, but a fox mage," Akaashi looked at the boys. Kuroo just tilted his head before gasping, "Does that mean he has ears and a tail?!"

Akaashi looked at him with a poker face before nodding, "But just so you know, he doesn't like it when others touches them," Akaashi says, and that made Kuroo slump.

"So, once we go to defeat the demon king, we must have Tsukishima as our defense, he is a mage after all, so we must make sure he won't die too," Says Akaashi.

When the journey began, Akaashi lead them, of course, and behind was Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi, they were all on their horses, and following the map.

They stopped halfway to get some water and wash their face before leaving again. Kuroo was still excited, he didn't know why though, this Tsukishima person seems nice, and Kuroo wants to befriend him.

Kuroo shook his head, he had to focus.

 

* * *

 

After hours, it was then afternoon, and the sun outside was slowly going down, so around was pretty much orange. They reached to it, to Tsukishima Kei's house.

They all got off their horses, and Akaashi walked up to Kei's house before knocking on it, "Tsukishima?" He called.

No answer.

So Akaashi knocked again, "Tsukishima??"

Again, no answer. The chosen ones looked at each other before looking at Oikawa, who was waiting patiently, and Akaashi, who then just frowned.

Akaashi was about to knock again until a voice behind the chosen ones came out, "What're you doing?" And they all turned to the voice.

There was a tall blonde who was about Bokuto's or Akaashi's height, he was quite muscular and there was a small smile on his face, he had ears that just twitched, and a tail that just swinged, a fox, "Are you looking for Kei?" The man asks.

Akaashi opened his mouth in surprise before nodding, "Yes we are, Akiteru-san," Akaashi says, then looked at what Akiteru was carrying, logs.

"Akiteru?-- So you're not Tsukishima Kei...?" Kuroo asks and looked at Akiteru in disappointment. Akiteru laughed a bit and nodded, "Nope, sorry. Kei is actually skinnier and taller than me, his hair is brighter than mine too," Akiteru says and pointed at himself, "I am Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei's older brother."

They all, except Akaashi, opened their mouths before nodding.

"Kei is actually at the field over there, he must be harvesting some food," Akiteru pointed at the direction, and they all looked over, "But aren't you mages? You farm?" Kuroo asks, having so much questions.

Again, Akiteru laughs, "Kei doesn't farm, he just usually helps me out since he has time, and plus, Kei is a mage, not me, I retired," Akiteru says and smiled.

Again, the boys nodded before telling Akiteru thanks and went the direction to the field.

The field wasn't that far, and the sun was shining their way, so it was kind of blocking the way to see Kei. When they got to the farm, they spot a person who was crouching down, picking up some vegetables from the ground.

They didn't approach him though, since the person felt their presence and got up before turning around to look at them.

Kuroo almost fainted at seeing the person, it was the same exact person from their scroll, Tsukishima Kei!

What Akiteru said was true, Kei is skinnier and taller than Akiteru, he even outmatched the boys who came to fetch him. Kuroo wondered if he was eating alright.

"Akaashi-san...?" Kei says, his voice being soft, and Kuroo grabbed onto Iwaizumi's shoulder for support, who just startled at the touch. Kuroo couldn't help it, for someone who looked way younger and is actually taller, he looked and sounded amazingly c u t e.

Just like Akiteru, Kei has ears and a tail. The tail was orange-ish yellow-ish, and the tip was white, very white, it looked soft too. His same hair color ears just twitched, like he just suspected something.

Kei puts down the basket he was holding before walking over to the boys, "What are you doing here?" Kei asks-- not the boys, but Akaashi.

Akaashi pointed at the chosens and Oikawa, then himself, "We came to fetch you," he says. Then suddenly, Kei frowned. He turned to look at the chosens, giving a quick glare, then looked at Akaashi, "I'm assuming it's fighting the demon with them?" Kei says, and Akaashi just nodded.

Kei gave out a long sigh before saying, "Why me?" He huffed. Akaashi just gave a small smile before putting a hand on Kei's shoulder, "You're no doubt, a dependable person."

Kei rolled his eyes before mumbling, "You totally mean the opposite."

"Well, we haven't seen what you're capable of!" Oikawa shouted and pointed at Kei, who then flinched and looked at Oikawa in surprise, "So you have no proof that you're NOT dependable!"

Kei blinked a couple times before saying, "But you don't have proof that I'm dependable?"

Oikawa just huffed before looking at Akaashi, "You tell him! You probably know him better than us!" Oikawa says with a huff. Akaashi stared at Oikawa for a bit before nodding and looked at Kei, "I have a list of dependable things about you, and number one--" Akaashi was interrupted.

"Actually, forget it," Kei says and made a poker face before rubbing the top of his nose with his index and thumb finger, a groan coming out.

"You wanna know what my answer is? No."

 

* * *

 

"Tsukishima, you're our only hope," Akaashi pleads. The chosen ones all looked at each other in confusion before looking at Akaashi.

Right now, they were in the Tsukishima household. When they were outside, Kei refused to go with them to defeat the demon king, saying it was too dangerous, especially when the chosen ones just arrived yesterday.

"I already told you, I'm not going, I'll die," Kei says as he stacked jars on top of a shelf before closing the shelf door. Akaashi frowned, "Tsukishima," he says again.

"Akaashi-san," Kei says and turned to look at Akaashi, "I've repeated a lot of times, I'm NOT going."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" Oikawa says and pointed at Kei, well he seems pissed. Kei sent a quick glare at him before looking at the rest of the group. Kuroo swore he locked eyes with Kei for 0.5 seconds.

"I could ask you guys the same," Kei says before walking off to the kitchen, "Why do you have to be so persistent? Especially when I say I dont want to go," Kei says and heads to the stove and stirred the soup.

"It just makes it sound like you want me to die along with you," Kei says and turned to look at them. Akaashi winced at the words, and Oikawa literally gasped. The chosen ones just looked at him in shock.

The room went silent.

It looked like Akaashi was going to speak again, but Akiteru walked in, "Oh? You guys are still here?" Akiteru says and opened his mouth.

"Akiteru-san, is it okay if we stay for a night?" Akaashi says, looking down with a closed fist, before biting his bottom lip in disappointment.

"Just for tonight?" Akiteru says, and Akaashi just nodded. Akiteru tilted his head a bit, then got it back up and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind," He smiled. Akaashi looked up at Akiteru and gave a stressed smile to him, "Thank you."

Akiteru just grinned before leaving to the living room, and just a few seconds later, Kei followed, as the stove was already turned off. Before Kei left, he glanced at the bunch, then he looked at Kuroo, who was also looking at him. But Kuroo ended up flinching away.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo flopped onto his bed, pressing his face against the sheets before nuzzling against it. "Well, that kid sure is a tough cookie," Iwaizumi says and sat next to Kuroo, then he also flopped down, but with his hands behind his head.

Kuroo just mumbled against the sheets, and Iwaizumi couldn't hear it, "What is it?" Iwaizumi asks and looked at his rooster head friend.

Then Kuroo pushed his face up and turned to look at Iwaizumi, "Where's Bokuto?" He asks again. Iwaizumi just blinked at him before looking at the ceiling, "He's trying to cheer Akaashi up with Princ-- Oikawa," Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

Kuroo pressed his face against the sheets again after a small hum comes out his lips.

And Oikawa suddenly bursts into the room before jumping onto the bed, but on top of Kuroo, and that made the rooster head oof loudly, "oW, dAMN!" Kuroo says and sat up to look at Oikawa, holding his stomach where it hurts most.

Iwaizumi had flew off the bed onto the ground, "wHaT tHe aCTuAL fUcK?!" Iwaizumi says and sat up from the faceplant.

"It's Kei-chan!" Oikawa cried out. Kuroo immediately looked up with furrowed eyebrows, "What? What happened?!" Kuroo says quickly.

Oikawa panicked before saying, "I dont know! I- Uhhh! I just stepped away from Akaashi to speak to Kei-chan andthenIsuddenlysawKei-chanbeingcarriedbyUHHHH!!" Oikawa says in almost super flash.

"Relax!" Iwaizumi says before suddenly grabbing Oikawas hands who was scratching his head in panic. He began to rub circles on top of Oikawa's hand to calm him down, and surprisingly for Iwaizumi, Oikawa had soft hands.

"We will save him, so calm down!" Iwaizumi literally screamed in Oikawas face. Oikawa just blinked a couple times, tears at the corner of his eyes from panicking. And his face suddenly flushes.

Kuroo cooed in the background before whistling.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a bit before noticing what he is doing and let go in a flash, backing up, "Oh God, my bad! My body moved on an instinct!" Iwaizumi says, and his arms start swinging around like he was trying to explain.

Oikawa just blinked again before laughing, "You're funny, Iwa-chan!"

"Iwa-chan?!" Iwaizumi blinked in so much confusion, his mouth opened in the most wtf way.

Oikawa wiped the tears at the corner of eyes before nodding, "You're right...! We will save him!" Oikawa says and smiled brightly- fuck that.

Iwaizumi blinked before nodding, and gave a small smile at the end.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was wondering why was he the third wheel one here, so he immediately gets ready to fetch the snarky tall blonde who is probably somewhere but not too far in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a hurry to finish this chapter since I will be busy for the rest of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and the rest tries to find Kei, and they follow these footprints that Bokuto can see, making him confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4?! Wow, this is the farthest I’ve gone in my stories XD Besides one—

Everyone, besides Oikawa and Akiteru, who are going to stay behind and watch the house, are all outside, waiting for Akaashi since he wants Oikawa to be safe.

“And then if you see anything strange, just—“

”Okay Keiji-chan! That’s enough!” Oikawa interrupts before saying, a sigh coming out first, “I’ll be fine, okay? You worry too much.”

Akaashi seems to not believe it, but then he felt a pat on his shoulder and turn to look at who it is, “Trust him,” Bokuto says and smiled. Akaashi widened his eyes a bit, ‘ _trust.’_

He turned to look at Oikawa who just gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down, then at Oikawa and nodded, “Alright... If you say so,” Akaashi says before turning to the team.

”Anyways, did you see which way they ran?” Kuroo asks Oikawa before they left, and Oikawa just nodded before pointing at the place where they went to the field. They all looked over there before at Oikawa, then all nodded and headed the direction.

Oikawa and Akiteru watched before heading inside to get to safety, it was getting dark.

”Damn, it’s too dark still,” Kuroo says and looked at Iwaizumi, who was holding a torch, and Akaashi has the other one. “Let’s just guess where they are going,” Iwaizumi says.

”No, we will get lost then— Plus, even if we went in the morning, they would be out of this place already,” Akaashi says, and they all nodded, saying he has a point.

Bokuto closed his eyes for a bit, concentrating on whether to go left or right. He was holding onto his chin, moving his head up and down, right or left, right or left— When Bokuto decided, he opened his eyes and his mouth to speak, but then he screeches.

”wHOA-! What’s wrong?!” Iwaizumi says in surprise. Kuroo and Akaashi turned their heads to Bokuto in surprise.

”Oh my gosh, why is everything green?!— Hey! I see footprints!” Bokuto pointed. “Green? Footprints?” Akaashi says before realizing what it was, then he walks to where Bokuto pointed and brought the torch to the ground, but there were no prints.

Kuroo frowned, “Bokuto, don’t play around,” He says and Bokuto shook his head quick, “I’m not! Or else you guys are all just blind!” Bokuto says and pointed at them with a huff.

”Or, it’s just Bokuto-san that can see the prints,” Akaashi spoke, brushing his fingers across the ground before getting up to see all eyes are on him, “What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asks and took a step forward.

Akaashi blinked a couple times before sighing, “You do know magic exists, right? If it does, that means everyone has an ability, a quirk basically— those it’s mostly mages and witches that has magic, but some people has magic, but WE, have quirks,” Akaashi explained.

”So, that means...” Iwaizumi looked at Bokuto.

”That means Bokuto-san’s quirk is activated right now— His quirk is to see in the dark, and the hidden meanings,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto gasped in amazement, “That is cool!” He says, “But you will get hurt if you overuse it,” Akaashi interrupts, clearing his throat, and that made Bokuto slump.

”A quirk, huh? Does that mean I and Iwaizumi has one?” Kuroo asks, and Akaashi nodded, “And what’s yours?” Kuroo asks him.

”Mine? Oh... It’s not that special, but it’s teleporting,” Akaashi says, “But I can only use it 3 times a day.”

The chosen ones just went “oh.”

”Anyways, we don’t have much time— Bokuto-san, follow the prints and lead us,” Akaashi says, and they all nodded before Bokuto skipped over and they all followed.

Meanwhile, Kuroo began to ask Akaashi questions about this quirk thing.

”Does mages have quirks?” Kuroo asks, and Akaashi shook his head, “There are some mages that has quirks, which is rare, but most mages don’t, so sometimes mages with quirks are killed by their own kind because it was too “unfair”.” Akaashi frowned.

Kuroo gasped in shock, “Oh my gosh, that’s... not great...” Kuroo says and looked forward with a sad face. Akaashi noticed and looked forward also, “I know I shouldn’t tell you this, but... Tsukishima is one of those mages with a quirk.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone stops when they reached to a big boulder, a cave behind it. Bokuto looked left and right to see if there was a way in before turning to his team, “There are footprints going through here, but I can’t see an entrance,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi nodded, “It looks like we need to spread out and find a way in,” Akaashi says, “I’ll go with Bokuto-san, Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san go the other way,” Akaashi says, and the two behind him says “roger” before leaving.

_”I know I shouldn’t tell you this, but... Tsukishima is one of those mages with a quirk.”_

_Kuroo immediately turned his head to look at Akaashi with widened eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, but he was just so— speechless. Kei has a quirk, and he is a mage—_

_“So, I’m having a hunch that it’s other mages that want to kill Tsukishima, that’s why he was took off like that...” Akaashi says and looked up to the dark sky, “That’s why him and his brother are living here now, it was too dangerous...” Akaashi looked back down, “And I swore to protect Tsukishima, yet—“ Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek._

_Kuroo brought a hand over and pat his back, and that surprised Akaashi before he looked up to Kuroo, “Don’t worry,” Kuroo smiled, “I’ll protect him with you, so we are definitely getting him back,” Kuroo says._

_Akaashi widened his eyes a bit, but he immediately turns and nodded, his lips curved into a small smile, “Thank you...” He whispered._

And Kuroo was sure, he was definitely going to protect Kei for sure, not just for Akaashi, but himself.

 

* * *

 

”Kuroo, look...!” Iwaizumi pointed, and Kuroo turned his head to where Kuroo was pointing. There was a small cabin near them, and Iwaizumi figured there could be a way in.

The two heads to the place, and saw that the door was closed, that means Bokuto and Akaashi hasn’t reached over yet. Iwaizumi went to reach in to open the door, but Kuroo stops him and turned over. Iwaizumi blinked in surprise before turning to look also. There was a rustling near them.

Iwaizumi squinted his eyes, more like madly, and Kuroo watched. The rustling continued, and the two held onto their weapons, just swords actually.

Suddenly, two figures come out of the bushes from the rustling, and the two opened their swords, but stop halfway and puts it back in and noticed who it was, “Akaashi? Bokuto?” Iwaizumi says.

”Oh my gosh, leaves everywhere,” Bokuto made a bleh sound and wipes it off him. Akaashi looked up in surprise, “You two...” Akaashi says before sighing in relief, “I guess you also came across this?” Akaashi says, and the two near the cabin nodded.

”When we were walking, I saw footprints heading this way, so we walked this way,” Bokuto says and took the last leaf off him and threw it behind him.

Iwaizumi and Kuroo nodded as the other two walked over. “I’m gonna open this,” Iwaizumi says, and the two just nodded, staying next to Kuroo.

Iwaizumi nods back before grabbing the knob again, then he twists it before opening it slowly, “You’re doing it too dramatic...!” Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi elbowed him.

Iwaizumi was shock to see what was in front of him— A small room with stuff filled— with random things.

”Oh...” Kuroo says after Iwaizumi steps in first. “Don’t be fooled, this cabin could be a way in, we just need to find it,” Akaashi says before stepping in after Bokuto, then he stops when he heard a light thud.

”...Akaashi?” Bokuto says. Akaashi looked down on where he was stepping, then he stomps on it, which made Bokuto squeak and hide behind Kuroo, thinking he was mad.

”Here,” Akaashi says and kneeled down to where he was stepping on. He brushed his fingers across where he was stepping on, then he stops when he felt something. The other three just watched, then Akaashi pulled up something— fake wood.

The three watched in surprise and shock before looking at the ground to see two holes, “Holy crisp, that is amazing,” Bokuto says. Akaashi fits his fingers in the two holes before bringing it up, it was like opening a treasure box.

Kuroo walked over, then he looks down, “It’s like a bottomless pit,” he shivered. Akaashi just nodded before seeing ladders, “I guess we are going down here.”

”Yikes,” Iwaizumi says and looked at it too, and then Bokuto.

So, Akaashi was the first to go down, then Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto closed the door because he was scared someone might pop up and he will fall. Then he climbed down.

When Akaashi reached down, he saw a light further from them, “They are probably over there,” Akaashi pointed. Kuroo looked at where he was pointing before nodding, then Iwaizumi and Bokuto reached down.

So, the four walked over to the light ahead of them. Bokuto ran over first, then he almost fell, but luckily Iwaizumi was behind and grabbed him before pulling him back. Iwaizumi gave him a pissed off look, and Bokuto apologizes.

”Whoa...” Kuroo says in shock when he reached over. It was like under a volcano, which isn’t, everything was orange, probably the soil, torches were around, and below them—

“There,” Akaashi pointed, he was pointing at Kei, but his hands were trembling. They all turned to look before widening their eyes, they saw Kei, but he looked all beat up, scratches and bruises all over him.

Kuroo clenched his fist, he knew they were late, but not too late. Kuroo felt anger welling up in him, they hurted Kei, someone Akaashi treasures and wants to protect, but then there was another reason Kuroo doesn’t know.

A hand touches Kuroo’s shoulder, and that made him from thinking and turned to look at who it is, Akaashi, “Don’t...” Akaashi shook his head, “I know how you feel...” Akaashi says.

”Well well!” An unfamiliar voices shouts, and the four above turned to look at Kei, and there was a man walking over to Kei. “If it isn’t Tsukishima Kei! It took so long to capture you!” They say.

Kei just ignored him, looking down as he was sitting down, his hands tied above him by chains. Chains were also holding Kei down by his foot. He seemed to not care at all, not even speaking a word, despite being all beat up.

The man frowned when he reached over and Kei hasn’t spoke at all, so he crouched down to Kei and grabbed his chin to make him look at him. Kuroo felt like clicking his tongue loudly, and Akaashi twitched.

”I’m speaking to you, Tsukishima-kun,” The man says. Kei didn’t say anything still, he actually couldn’t see since his glasses were further from him, and he can’t reach, but he recognizes this voice.

The man stayed silent for a bit before sighing, “You still won’t say anything, huh?” The man says, “You do remember me, right?”

”Hayato Asuma, you disgust me,” Kei spoke quickly, venom in his voice. Hayato looked surprise, but then he smirks, which Kuroo and Akaashi found really annoying and disgusting quickly.

”Awe, still that kind of type, huh?” Hayato smiled this time before cupping Kei’s cheeks, “But that is what is beautiful about you,” Hayato says, and that made Kei scoff, “Looking all beat up, can you still call me beautiful?” Kei rolled his eyes.

Hayato just chuckled, “Of course, you’re beautiful no matter what, but it’s a shame...” Hayato says and stood up, “It seems someone else wants you, even though I had my eyes on you first,” Hayato frowned.

Kuroo found this man really disgusting, he wanted to punch him so hard and leave a bruise before throwing him into a puddle of jellyfishes, which probably don’t even exist here.

And Akaashi? He actually wants to cut this mans private off and feed them to the dogs before leaving him upside down for the crocodiles, which does exist here.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi noticed before sweatdropping, “Anyways, how do we stop that person?” Iwaizumi asks.

”Well... Maybe we should wait until that Hayota leaves?” Bokuto says.

”It’s Hayato,” Iwaizumi corrected.

”Wait until Hayato leaves?” Bokuto rephrased.

Akaashi shook his head, “You heard him, right? That guy must like Tsukishima.”

”It’s a waste to give you to that man, so you know what I should do first?” Hayato spoke, and Kei felt a shiver behind his spine. He didn’t like this.

”Betray that guy and leave you in my basement, I’ll come for you and play with you anytime,” Hayato says, his eyes widening in excitement. Kei just shivered and muttered, “Disgusting.”

Hayato just smiled before his hand touches Kei’s visible legs, “What beautiful skin, even though it’s currently ruined...” Hayato says and poked one of the long scratches, which made Kei wince.

Akaashi was ready to do what he thought earlier. Kuroo pat his shoulder and told him to wait, “I have a question. How do we activate our quirks?”

Akaashi watched in surprise, so he began to explain. And with that, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were able to activate their quirks. Kuroo was surprised, and Akaashi told what Kuroo can do with his quirk. And that made Kuroo had an idea.

Hayato’s hands trailed up to Kei’s thighs, but Kei immediately kicked, the chains making a loud sound, and that made Hayato back up before laughing, “You’re so cute,” Hayato says as Kei just gave him a glare, a weak tired glare.

Hayato smirked when he noticed, “You do remember what my quirk is— Poison, right?” Hayato says and crouched back down, “If I touch anywhere on you that is hurt, bleeding or anything, I can transfer poison in there, any kind,” Hayato says and smiled, “It’s just poison that lets you sleep for a few days though.”

Kei cursed at him, but it was quiet, and with that, he fell unconscious. Hayato just watched before cupping Kei’s cheek again, “Really beautiful,” He says before pulling away and got up.

Meanwhile, the group had already disappeared from where they were. Hayato turned to leave, but suddenly, all the torches were off, and that made Hayato stop moving.

Hayato couldnt see anything, it was too dark. Hayato clicked his tongue, knowing that the people who came to save Kei was already here. He took out his weapon, which was a sword, but it was smaller, and Bokuto knew what it was, “A katana...” he whispered.

“Wow, it’s amazing to see like this, and everything is green...” Kuroo says, poking the under of his eyes, “Shut up,” Iwaizumi says.

”Seems like your quirk works well,” Akaashi says to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi nodded, “Sharing, huh? It’s almost like copying,” Iwaizumi says, and Akaashi shook his head, “It’s not though... All you have to do is just let the person who you want it from give it to you, basically it’s with permission, and then you can give it to other people— but it only lasts for 30 minutes, and you can only use it 2 times a day.”

”How do you know all these stuff?” Kuroo asks, “Oh trust me, there is a book about it,” Akaashi says.

Kuroo just nodded before saying, “Anyways, we got to hurry, his crews might be here soon.” And the other nods.

And with that, Akaashi took out his weapon, “Damn your weapon is scary...” Bokuto shivered and Akaashi just told him to shut up. Akaashi’s weapon— it was literally like a scythe. “Okay Akaashi, we are counting on you,” Kuroo says and did thumbs up.

Akaashi nodded before jumping out from where he was, then Iwaizumi and Bokuto.

Iwaizumi has learned karate and martial arts from his family, since his family was like, traditional. Iwaizumi was totally perfect for distracting. And Bokuto and Kuroo, they learned the basics from Iwaizumi, but surprisingly, Bokuto can use a sword well, since his family is also traditional. They were like samurai’s. And Kuroo— His family wasn’t traditional at all, so he just learned the basics of karate/marital arts and a sword by the two.

Then, Kuroo heard a clang— Kuroo’s job is to wait for Hayato to get further away from Kei before he jumps in and unlocks the chains— Well, not unlock it, but break it in half, Hayato has the keys.

Kuroo’s quirk was the wind, which made Kuroo confused at first.

_”Uhm— What do you mean wind?” Kuroo asks, his face into an almost confused sour face. Akaashi just shook his head in disbelief before saying, “I’m saying, it’s just like the wind— But just a lot stronger... Have you heard of the Excalibur?”_

_Kuroo tilted his head before nodding, “So, if you transfer your wind quirk in your sword, and you earn the trust of your teammates, and you’re not afraid to use it, your sword will become like the Excalibur,” Akaashi explained._

_”Woah, that’s cool...!” Bokuto says, and Iwaizumi just nodded. “That means you can just cut anything through,” Akaashi smiled, but then it dropped almost quickly, “But trust me, you’re only allowed to use it one times a day— You can do it again, but it will take a big toll on you.”_

_Kuroo flinched, And Bokuto almost fainted but Iwaizumi caught him, “The second time you use it, it’ll ache your heart badly, your head would pound loudly, and if you use it the third time, you WILL die,” Akaashi says._

_Bokuto felt like screeching, but Iwaizumi just smacked him (not too loud). Kuroo looked down at his sword with a frown, then he looked up, “I’ll be fine, I won’t risk it yet... So, how do I just use the wind?” Kuroo asks._

_Akaashi smiles a bit like he just made the right decision before saying, “Just do anything like the wind can.”_

So yes, it was Kuroo who let the fire off with his wind.

Another clang— They we’re fighting— They can see in the dark, thanks to Iwaizumi. Kuroo looked over to see— Iwaizumi swinging his foot at Hayato, but Hayato seems like he predicted it before jumping to dodge it, then Akaashi came from above and slashed down— What an amazing fight! And again, Hayato predicts— more like heard before dodging again, then Bokuto came by when Hayato dodged and swings—

Oh wait, they are further from Kei. Kuroo got out from his spot and ran to Kei, who was still unconscious. Kuroo carefully touched the chains, knowing they will be hard to cut in half with just the wind, so he knows— He’s gonna have to transfer his wind in the sword.

_”You three can distract Hayato, while I will go and cut the chains in half— But since it’s chains, I can’t just use the wind...” Kuroo says, then he looked at his teammates, “This is my first time, but please trust me, I’m gonna transfer my wind.”_

_Akaashi, Iwaizumi, And Bokuto, all looked at each other, then at Kuroo and smiled before nodding, “Of course.”_

_”Then, please distract Hayato for me while I transfer it,” Kuroo says and the three nods again._

Kuroo bit his bottom lip, first time— Good thing Akaashi explained it before they left. Kuroo almost gave out a loud sigh, but he became careful.

’Transfer... Close your eyes and focus, hold onto your sword...’ Kuroo thought, closing his eyes before feeling like— more lively, it seems the wind is transferring into the sword. ‘And stop when you feel like it’s enough...’

And with that, Hayato noticed the sword from Kuroo glowing, and he knew that direction before running over, but Iwaizumi stopped him by a kick to the ground.

Kuroo opened his eyes, and looked at the sword to see it glowing, “Woah...” He mumbled, but then shook his head before knowing he has to save Kei first.

So, Kuroo raised his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye ayeeee
> 
> I feel lively too lmao— Anyways, if you’re confused about something, just ask me. Or else just reread it to understand XD
> 
> And if you’re wondering why Kei didn’t see the four who came to save him, who is behind Hayato but waaayy further, remember you guys— his glasses is on the floor next to him, and he can’t reach it, due to his hands chained above.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo and his crew saves Kei, but he is now in coma for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve decided! I’m keeping the other stories on hiatus, and I’m gonna finish this one ;3
> 
> Happy KuroTsuki day! 1/11

Kuroo raised his glowing sword in front of the chains, “No!— Dammit!” Hayato screamed out, and before he can try to get up, he heard chains rustling loudly, a loud sound like a cut, and then running steps.

Kuroo had cut all the chains on Kei, pretty quick too, and he grabbed Kei, throwing him over his back before running away, good thing he can see in the dark. He ran to the stairs that lead to the place they came from, and after that, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi stops fighting before they ran after Kuroo.

Hayato heard the running, and he knew which direction, but he doesn’t know if he was gonna hit something, so he just stayed and wait until the fire is back on. After a couple seconds, the torches went back on, and Hayato immediately looks around.

There was no one but himself, the others had already ran away. Hayato clicks his tongue before turning to look at the giant hole where the four came from. He had to go after them.

So, Hayato immediately followed them, running up the stairs and into the hole, then he sees ladder. There was light above, but suddenly, it seems like that light thing is disappearing, and Hayato knew, they were closing it.

Hayato immediately ran after it, but when he reached, it was already closed, and he heard the door to the cabin shut. He clicked his tongue loudly, he knew he wouldn’t make it.

Kuroo was carrying Kei on his back while running, while the others that were with him were behind him, running after him. The sky was still dark, so it was probably around midnight. Sure, this place was far.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s been wHAT?!” Akiteru shouted.

”Uhhh— How do I explain this?” Akaashi says and tilted his head. Kuroo was just sitting next to the unconscious blonde fox, stroking his hair a bit.

”He’s been poisoned— Well, it’s more like a drug, but he went unconscious— And I believe he won’t wake up for a while,” Akaashi explained, his hand out. Akiteru looked like he was about to faint from that, but he just shook his head, he’s not supposed to be upset, afterall they did successfully bring him back.

”I see...” Akiteru lets out a sigh of disappointment, but also relief.

“Anyways, you guys must be tired, you guys can all go sleep,” Akiteru says, and the rest just nodded, but Akiteru didn’t leave the room when the others did.

”Kei...” Akiteru sniffled and held his little brothers cold pale hands as the door shuts.

 

* * *

 

Days past, and a week was coming up. Yet, the five who came over to get Kei never left, as they were waiting for Kei to recover.

Then...

Eyes began to flicker open, yet they feel like their eyelids were still heavy, but he can’t just bring himself to continue sleeping. Those golden eyes turn to look at the light, which was coming from the window— It was night.

Kei blinked, he couldn’t see really well without his glasses though, and— He left like there was so much weight on his arm. Kei gave out a slight groan before turning to look at who or what is on his arm.

Black hair. Kei still couldn’t tell who that was though, it did seem messy. Kei tried to think, someone who has black and messy hair. No one came to mind—

That’s when everything came to him. Everything that happened before. That’s right, the chosen ones came to get Kei, then he was suddenly kidnapped, beat up, then went unconscious when Hayato was being a piece of shit, which makes no sense. Kei wondered where were his glasses? Where is he actually?

Suddenly, Kei heard the door open from his right and turned his head to look, there was light again, but it was those light when LIGHT is turned on. He couldn’t tell who was coming in, but then he recognized that hair color.

”Nii-san...?” Kei says, and that seemed to surprise the man at the door which is currently closed now. “Kei?” Akiteru spoke, then he gasped happily before rushing over.

”Kei!” Akiteru says, and that seemed to wake the person who was on his arm, “Ugh... Wait, Kei?” The man says, and Kei finally recognized who that was, even though that was the first time he heard his voice, “Kuroo...san?” Kei says, and that seemed to beam up Kuroo’s face.

”Tsukki! You’re awake!” Kuroo says.

PFT— Tsukki?!

”And that’s the first time you spoke to me, starting with my name first?!” Kuroo says, he seems happy about it. “Kei, how do you feel?” Akiteru asks, who was already next to him.

Kei just shook his head lightly, “I... feel tired, but not sleepy...” Kei says. “Yeah, of course you’ll be tired from that— You were asleep for days...” Akiteru says, worry in his voice— Wait, days?!

”Days?” Kei asks, turning his head a bit to look at Akiteru, though his vision is blurry. Akiteru tilted his head a bit and nods, “Yeah— It has almost been a week now... Ah wait, you can’t see me without your glasses, eh? That’s fine, I bought you new ones,” Akiteru says and took out something before reaching over to Kei and places it on Kei.

They were glasses, and now Kei can see. Akiteru and Kuroo’s face.

”How... did I come back?” Kei asks. “Eh? The chosen ones, as well as Akaashi, they came to get you— Though I heard it was Kuroo-kun who was carrying you all the way,” Akiteru smiled.

Kei widened his eyes a bit and turned to look at Kuroo who just laughed at Akiteru and told him, “I didn’t really do anything though! I only cut the chains before taking him out,” Kuroo says.

Kei bit his inside cheek, he felt like a bastard. He was rude when they came to get him, and they still went to save him.

“I...” Kei spoke, and both heads turn to look at him with a questioned face. He wanted to say thank you— But he has never really thank anyone, besides Akiteru—

“Tha—“ But Kei didn’t finish before the door open. Who came in was Akaashi, who was surprised to find Kuroo and Akiteru there. Then that feeling vanished when he saw Kei awake and rushed over, tears filling up in his eyes, “Tsukishima...!” Akaashi dropped to his knees and grabbed Kei’s hand, on the verge of crying.

Kei blinked a bit in surprise, but his lips began to form a small smile, “Akaashi-san,” He says, and with that, Akaashi silently sobbed onto the blonde’s hand.

He still didn’t get to say his thanks, but oh well.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, we will be taking our leave now,” Akaashi says and bowed as for thanks. Akiteru just shook his head, “It was nice having you guys over, at least,” Akiteru grinned before patting Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi looked up before giving a small smile, “Thank you,” He says.

Akiteru just continue his smile, but a little wider, “No problem! Thank you also!” Akiteru says, and Akaashi just gave a slight nod before turning to look behind him. Everyone was here, Oikawa, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and himself. Kei wasn’t joining, it was obvious since he rejected them, like, long ago.

”Okay, let’s go,” Akaashi says, and the others nodded before turning also, but Akiteru gave a slight gasp, “Aren’t you guys gonna wait for Kei?” Akiteru asks.

They all turned their head in confusion, “Why?” Kuroo asks before fully turning. “Why? I mean, I thought he said he was joining you guys?” Akiteru says.

The others went surprised and looked at each other, “Yeesh, Nii-chan,” a familiar voice spoke, “So much for a surprise,” Kei says as Akiteru moves out the way, showing Kei who looks fully dressed, holding a bag behind his back, and wearing a hat, he probably hates the sun.

”Oops,” Akiteru playfully stuck his tongue out.

”Eh?- Tsukishima- You’re going with us?—“ Akaashi says, he seems lost for words. Kei just tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, “I thought Nii-chan just let it out?” Kei says, and Akaashi just shook his head as in Kei is right.

”But you didn’t want to at first?” Iwaizumi says, and Bokuto made the most shocked face ever, like the impossible finally cooperated.

”Well—“ Kei began to rub the back of his neck, “I don’t want to explain, so can we just leave?” Kei asks as his tail sways to the right, then the left, he was getting impatient.

”Ah— Right. Let’s go...” Akaashi says and Kei tilted his head again, “What? You don’t want me to?” He asks, and Akaashi immediately shook his head, “Of course not! It’s nothing,” Akaashi smiled a bit. Kei brought his head back up and gave a small smile back also, “Alright Alright, time to go,” Kei says as he walks to them, waving his hands to hurry up.

Oikawa smiled, “Maybe someone isn’t so stubborn afterall,” Oikawa says and turned back, starting to skip and Iwaizumi has to quickly follow before he trips, like the other day when Kei was still in coma.

Kuroo followed behind, then Bokuto. Bokuto then stops when he noticed Akaashi didn’t come over, so he turned to look and see Akaashi looking at Kei with a questioned face. Then Bokuto turns to look at Kei. Kei was staring at his home, it looked like he was gonna say goodbye to it, “Tsukishima?” Akaashi says, and Kei immediately snaps out his thoughts before turning, “Coming,” Kei says.

Bokuto rushes over to Akaashi, “I guess maybe— he doesn’t want to leave?” Bokuto asks, but Akaashi didn’t respond, turning to also leave. Bokuto watched with an “ehhh” and followed behind. Kei also walked, but turned to look at his home one more time.

Memories about him and everything that happened in that house came to him, and a small smile came to his lips before turning back, quickly going after Akaashi and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s short ,_, but I will be updating this story every Friday from now on! ;3


End file.
